Survive, Angst, Obstinacy
by Parallel Adventure
Summary: Survivre à un jeu mortel ! Vaincre l'angoisse d'être rejeté à tout moment ! Etre obstiné au point de se mettre en danger ! Voilà ce qui rythme ma vie depuis que j'étais ici... Heureusement qu'il était là pour me soutenir et avancer droit vers l'espoir...


_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je viens de découvrir cet anim' et je me suis mangé les épisode en une soirée. J'ai adoré !_

_Alors voilà, je suis ici pour contribuer à élargir le fandom français de SAO !_

_Comme d'hab, un personnage, à ma sauce, qui évolue en parallèle de l'aventure originale..._

_Petite précision:_

_Je ne suis pas une grande gameusse donc le langage jeu vidéo n'est pas très évolué._

_Je n'ai vu que les 25 épisodes donc bah voilà hein_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et incohérence possible !_

_Voilà, bonne lecture!_

_Et surtout laissez une review, sur un fandom aussi peu développé, ça me semble indispensable !_

* * *

.

Je sentais l'air emplir mes poumons, le vent caresser mon visage, le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Tant de sensations, et portant, rien n'étaient réelles…

** 06/11/2022, Ville de départ de l'Aincard, Pallier 1, Phase de Tutoriel**

Je me promenais parmi les échoppes. Je savais très bien ou je devais aller pour trouver mes armes, mais je m'amusais vraiment de voir les réactions sur le visage des novices. C'est vrai que pour ceux qui n'ont pas testé la version Beta, ça doit être un grand moment d'euphorie. Moi-même, la première fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais été impressionné par les graphismes qui sont juste splendides et criants de réalité.

- Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux vous aider, mademoiselle.

Reportant mon esprit sur le PNJ de l'armurier, je souris de toutes mes dents. J'appréciai vraiment qu'on me considère comme celle que je suis véritablement.

- Oui, je voudrais voir votre inventaire d'arc long, s'il vous plait.

- Avec plaisir. Faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez fait votre choix.

Parcourant la liste, je sélectionnais un arc en chêne rouvre souple ainsi qu'un carquois de vingt flèches et deux recharges.

- Souhaitez-vous autre choses ?

- Avez-vous des épées lourdes à deux mains ?

- Une cliente qui sait ce qu'elle veut, j'aime ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. On pourrait facilement se faire avoir par l'IA implanté dans ces personnages virtuels. Tenir une conversation simple était relativement aisé. Je sélectionnais une première lame dans la banque de données. Elle apparut devant moi et j'en saisis la garde. Pointant la lame vers le sol, je constatai qu'elle était bien trop grande. Elle disparut après les trente secondes d'examen. Je répétai l'opération encore deux fois avant d'en trouver une de bonne longueur et d'un poids bien calibré. La portant près de mon visage, j'examinai le double tranchant ainsi que le large plat de l'épée qui miroitée. Mon reflet s'imposa à moi. De grands yeux parme et de long cheveu brun au reflet violet ondulé. Me mettant en garde, j'évaluai la portée. Elle était plus que satisfaisante.

- Oh là, ce n'est pas évident de trouver une arme adapté…

Je tournai la tête vers l'homme qui était à côté de moi. Il avait des cheveux entre le roux et le rose, un bandeau rouge et me regardait avec un mélange de curiositée et d'admiration de ses yeux marron en amende. Payant une nouvelle fois le marchant, je rangeai ma nouvelle arme dans mon inventaire.

- Je m'appelle Klein…Tu…Tu es une ancienne bêta-testeuse non ? T'es plutôt mignonne ! Tu es céliba…

- Je suis Noé et je suis bien une ex-bêta.

- Quelle chance, je cherchai justement quelqu'un comme toi, est-ce que tu …

- Tu as l'air agile, souple et rapide, je te conseille, pour débuter, un sabre court et courbe. Ça devrait suffire. Une fois que tu auras un peu plus d'expérience, tu trouveras facilement le genre d'arme qui te correspond. Moi, je juge surtout sur la taille le poids et la portée de l'attaque. Tu vois, ce poignard, si je le choisis par rapport à son voisin c'est parce qu'il est plus court que l'autre et que les deux sangles de son étui me permettent de l'accrocher à la jambe. Mais personnellement je le dissimule sur mon avant-bras, ce qui me permet une protection furtive et inattendue…

- Tu dois être une adversaire redoutable… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer le syst…

- Ecoute, j'ai été ravie de faire te connaissance Klein, véritablement, mais j'ai d'autres achats à effectuer… Une prochaine fois peut-être ? J'espère qu'on se reverra !

- Euh… Mais… Noé…Je…D'accord, a une prochaine fois alors.

- Oui.

Je tournais les talons en accrochant mon poignard flambant neuf sur mon bras gauche. Le laissant derrière moi un peu déstabilisé, mais néanmoins souriant. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'avait poussé à le fuir. Pas qu'il était désagréable, mais cette rencontre ne devait rester que furtive. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'on allait se revoir très vite…

Il fallait encore que j'achète des potions et des cristaux. Peu de personne savait que l'argent se gagnait beaucoup plus facilement sur les premiers paliers, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'économiser. Surtout qu'à la fin de la journée, j'aurai sans doute récupérer le double, voire plus. Un sourire s'étira de nouveau sur mon visage. C'était vraiment exaltant comme expérience. J'avais hâte de remonter de niveau et d'accéder aux paliers supérieurs qui étaient bien plus intéressants. Oui, j'avais hâte que le jeu commence enfin réellement…

Je m'étirais. J'étais sur l'un des remparts qui entourés la ville. J'avais chassé toute l'après-midi gagné un peu d'Exp, plein de Col et quelques Items que je m'étais empressée de revendre. Le couché de soleil était magnifique, je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Soudain, je me suis mise à briller en bleu. Une téléportation… Forcé ?

Je me retrouvai sur la place centrale et, apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule. Une barrière rouge fendit le ciel, dégoulina de sang qui se transforma en l'avatar du maître du jeu, mais sans visage. Une voix puissante résonna alors.

« - A tous les joueurs.

Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Je m'appelle Kayaba Akihiko. Je suis désormais l'unique personne à pouvoir contrôler ce monde.

Vous tous, chers joueurs, avez déjà remarqué que le bouton de déconnexion avait disparu du menu principal. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un dysfonctionnement du jeu. Je répète. Ce n'est pas un dysfonctionnement, mais une spécification de Sword Art Online. »

Faisant apparaitre mon menu, je vis qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas de bouton au bas du menu principal. Ce qui voulait dire…

« - Vous ne pouvez pas vous déconnecter spontanément. Tout arrêt manuel de votre Nerve Gear par une personne de l'extérieur ou tout débranchement sont impossibles. Si quelqu'un tentait cela, les fortes micro-ondes émises par le système de signaux de votre Nerve Gear détruiraient votre cerveau et stopperaient votre activité vitale.

Malheureusement, nous avons quelques joueurs dont la famille ou les amis ont déjà tenté de débrancher de force la Nerve Gear, faisant fi de mon avertissement. Résultat, 213 joueurs ont déjà quitté l'Aincard et le monde réel à tout jamais.

Regardez, les médias diffusent en boucle les informations sur cette situation, à commencer par la quantité incroyable de morts qu'elle a provoquées. Par conséquent, vous pouvez conclure que le risque de se faire retirer son Nerve Gear de force est faible. »

Tant de mort, c'était impossible… On était donc bloqué ici…

« - Chers joueurs, rassurez-vous et appliquez-vous à avancer dans le jeu.

Attention, veuillez-vous rappelez le point suivant. Cette fois, tous les moyens de retour à la vie du jeu ne fonctionneront pas. Dès que vos points de vie tomberont à zéro, votre avatar disparaîtra pour toujours, et en même temps, votre cerveau sera détruit par votre Nerve Gear.

Il n'existe qu'une condition pour obtenir votre liberté. Il faut terminer ce jeu. Actuellement, vous êtes à l'étage le plus bas de l'Aincard, le niveau 1. Si vous passez les labyrinthes de chaque étage et éliminez le boss, vous pourrez atteindre l'étage supérieur. Vous terminerez le jeu quand vous aurez vaincu le boss du 99e étage. »

Tout cela ne rime à rien… Même dans la version Bêta, je n'avais réussi qu'à atteindre le palier 14. Alors atteindre le dernier étage, c'est carrément mission impossible…

« - Pour terminer, je vous ai préparé un petit cadeau dans votre stockage d'item. Je vous prie de vérifier. »

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. En quoi un miroir à main était un cadeau. Regardant mon reflet, je vis alors une lumière m'éblouir. Instinctivement, je fermais les yeux alors que j'entendais autour de moi des cris. Je rouvris alors les paupières, les personnes autour de moi avaient changé d'apparence. J'avais donc moi aussi… Lentement, je reportais mon attention sur l'objet et j'y vis deux yeux vairons, l'un bleu, l'autre vert, me dévisager. Lâchant le miroir, il se dématérialisa en touchant le sol… J'étais redevenue moi, avec cet aspect que je détestais tant.

Je me mis à courir, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit comme ça, mais je me confrontais vite à une barrière invisible. Merde, je ne pouvais rien faire. Pourtant, il fallait que je sorte d'ici…

« - Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi… Pourquoi Kayaba Akihiko, le concepteur de SAO et du Nerve Gear, fait-il- cela ? Mon objectif est déjà atteint. C'est uniquement pour fabriquer ce monde et pouvoir l'admirer que j'ai créé Sword Art Online. Je suis parvenu à faire tout ce que je voulais.

Le tutoriel du service officiel de Sword Art Online est maintenant terminé.

Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. »

Je savais que le maitre du jeu venait de disparaitre dans mon dos. Un silence de plomb venait de s'installer sur la place. Tout le monde comprenait enfin la portée des paroles de Kayaba Akihito, ce génie qui avait conçu le Nerve Gear et SAO et ce psychopathe qui nous avait enfermés ici…

Un vent de panique souffla et beaucoup de personne se mirent à crier à protester, comme si elles pouvaient faire quelque choses à ce qui nous arrivés. Je restais figeai. Tous résonnaient dans ma tête. Je sentais que j'allais exploser. Ma tête allait éclater, trop d'émotion se bouleversait en moi.

- La ferme…

Si ça continuait, j'allais mourir sans qu'on ait ou besoin de me retirer le NG. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je réagisse. J'étais plus forte que ça tout de même.

- La ferme !

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une vie tranquille, sans embuche. Ici aussi, j'étais poursuivie par tous mes démons. Ça m'énervait. Comme tous ces imbéciles qui ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point la situation était devenue réelle.

- LA FERME !

Le silence se répandit autour de moi, alors que plus loin la clameur continuait sur le reste de la place. Je sentais distinctement beaucoup de regard fixer sur mon dos. Mais, ce répit que j'avais exigé, ne faisait qu'accroitre ma colère.

- Ça ne sert à rien de brailler, d'appeler vos mères ou de supplier qu'on vous sorte d'ici ! C'est fini ! Nous sommes dans une nouvelle réalité et il faut l'accepter ! Les pleurnichards mourront en premier car ils n'auront pas assez de conviction pour se battre ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'affronter ce monde, alors votre sacrifice sera inutile !

- Mais t'es qui mec, pour nous parler comme ça !

- Il se croit tous permis…

- Il ne doit pas se rendre compte de la situation, j'ai un job moi et une famille…

- C'est vous qui divaguez ! Sur un champ de bataille, l'ennemi ne jugera pas si vous avez le niveau ou pas ! Il vous attaquera et vous n'aurais plus de place pour le doute ! Soit vous le tuer, soit vous mourrez, ici et dans la réalité ! Ce n'est plus un jeu !

- Eh ! Oh ! Les gars, je suis là ! Ah… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Si tu n'as pas assez de volonté, tu meurs. Si ton attention est détournée, tu meurs ! Si tu laisses la moindre faille à ton ennemi ! Tu meurs ! Les faibles ne peuvent pas survivre ! Alors si vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous confronter à ça ! Vous pouvez être sûr de ne jamais retourner dans le monde réel ! Vous…

- Et mec ! Tu ne penses pas que tu en as assez dit … ?

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Saisissant mon poignard, j'attrapé le bras de l'homme de mon autre main et le tirais violemment en me retournant. La lame à quelque centimètre de sa gorge. Je reconnus tout de suite ses pupilles noisette, bien que son apparence et changer.

- Et toi Klein ? Que serais tu près à faire pour sauver un maximum de gens et ta propre vie ?

- No…Noé…C'est véritablement toi ? J'ai du mal à le croire…

Relâchant mon emprise, je me mis à le toiser d'un air de défi. Ma physionomie était la chose que je haïssais le plus en moi. Ce visage androgyne, qui rendait si mignon un garçon, faisait de ma vie de femme un calvaire. Si on ajoutait mon prénom, portant fortement à confusion, et ma poitrine peu proéminente, on me prenait régulièrement pour un homme. Et j'avais horreur de ça.

Reculant de trois pas, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Il tendit une main vers moi, mais la repoussait avec rage. Tournant les talons, je m'enfonçais dans la ruelle obscure. Mon cœur martelant atrocement dans ma poitrine. Il n'y avait pas eu de pitié dans son regard, juste une envie de comprendre. Mais comprendre quoi ? Même moi, j'étais incapable de savoir pourquoi mon comportement changeait aussi radicalement selon mes émotions…

J'entendis la voix lointaine de Klein à l'autre bout de la rue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les ex-bêta, à être aussi renfermés…

Je m'arrêtais sur ces mots. Me retournant, je me rendis compte qu'il me fixait en me souriant. Il leva la main en signe d'au revoir. Je lui répondis d'un léger hochement de tête et il repartit vers un groupe de gars qui lui sautèrent dessus.

Pour l'instant, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Mais j'allais le revoir, c'était sûr.

.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus,_

_J'ai essayé de reprendre le plus fidèlement le discourt de Kayaba..._

_Je sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chap', mais sachez que je n'abandonne jamais une fiction, donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, je conseille de mettre en alert, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien ..._

_Je pense aussi que les prochain chap's seront plus court, enfin à voire..._

_J'ai déjà commencé le chap' 2_

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu et pensez aux reviews !_

_Bises_

_P.A._


End file.
